


Egobang Prompt Dump

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fic Dump, M/M, Prompt dump, Tumblr Prompts, dan and arin are my fkn otp hELP, frequent use of the Fuck Word, honestly i still love them though, honestly probably too much cussing i apologize i'm a potty mouth, it started at three am, mostly fluff and just blatant homosexuality, rated for t and up but honestly nothin too smutty bc i can't write smut, trash dump tbh it's all trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ---Originally It Started At Three AM----A prompt dump! I follow prompt blogs on tumblr and that's where I get most of them. It's all egobang, and although other Grumps/honorary Grumps might be mentioned I feel like I shouldn't put them in the character list - sorry!-Let me know if anything needs to be tagged - I most likely won't write something triggering but if I do, I am very sorry and you can tell me to tag it.-Lots of gayness.-Thanks for reading lovelies!





	1. Three AM

Arin had art block again. It felt like the millionth time, and he had to have something into his teacher in – he glanced at the clock – six hours. 9 AM was rapidly approaching while his art was rapidly declining and he still needed to sleep. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, Arin get your fucking shit together man, come on. You are an artist. You can do this._ Arin tried to yell himself into working but it was just stressing him out even more. He decided to take a patented Arin Hanson Three AM Shower. It always brought him ideas and he was hopeful it would work again. 

Arin got up from his desk and trekked to his bathroom. He – while yawning – turned on the water and stripped. Once getting the water to the correct setting, he hopped in and got to scrubbing. Nothing was forming in Arin’s brain and it was starting to stress him out again. He started to shampoo his hair when he very faintly heard a knock on the door. He groaned. Arin decided to ignore it. He got all the shampoo out of hair and was about to put in the conditioner in when the knocking on the door came back, harder this time. He groaned again, louder than before. Getting out, he wrapped a towel around his lower body and walked to the front door. He was annoyed already and he was prepared to give some straight sass.

“Can I fuckin’ help you?” Is what Arin was going to say. But all that came out was “Can I…” when he saw the beautiful human standing in front of him. He was tall and lanky and his hair looked like a body of it’s own. And his eyes – holy SHIT – his EYES. They were a rich, creamy chocolate color, much like his hair. Arin’s heartbeat sped up.

“Hey, yeah, I’m your neighbor. Stop taking showers at three in the goddamn morning. I have to get to the studio at 8 am and I can’t sleep when you shower in the middle of the night.”

“Oh, God. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know someone moved in next door, I apologize.” Arin stammered out, coming down from his high.

“Well, I guess I should have introduced myself when I did move in. I’m Danny. Sorry for being rude – I just have an early meeting and need my sleep.” He laughed.

Arin’s eyes lit up. “I’m Arin! And it’s okay! I’m really sorry for bothering you.” He began to blush. After realizing that his face was heating up he looked down.

“It’s alright, man. See ya around?”

“Yeah, yeah. Goodnight.” Arin closed the door. _Ah, shit, why am I so fucking gay._

Arin didn’t even get back in the shower – he just drew all night. He had found his muse.

\---

Arin’s alarm went off and he begrudgingly got ready for another day in Art School Hell. He fixed his hair as best he could, with it not getting cleaned properly and then him falling asleep with it still damp. Arin’s recent hobby had become him just groaning. That’s all he seemed to do. So, he groaned, and left to walk the six blocks to school. He ran into Dan in the hallway. “Oh, hey man. I’m still super sorry about last night.” He said, quietly descending the stairs with his neighbor.

“Dude it’s fine. We both seem to have gotten up and ready on time right? Just try not to do it so often. Come to think of it, why do you do it? Like, why three am?” Dan laughed and Arin silently melted.

“Yeah, uh, I’m in art school. I usually work on projects all night and if nothing is coming to me around three I just take a shower. I get my best ideas when I’m wet.” Arin giggled. He literally got that from iCarly.

“Ahh, gotcha. Well, I do music, and I have to admit, showering in the middle of the night does do wonders for the Lyric Factory. So, I can’t be too mad. Are you on your way to school now?” Dan responded as they turned the corner of the stairwell.

“Yeah, I don’t have class till 9 but I like to get there early.”

Dan looked at his phone – it was 8 o’clock. “This early, though? It’s eight, man! Get some sleep! The college is only a couple blocks away…”

“Yeah I just prefer to be early. Gives me time to doodle in my personal sketchbook. Sometimes I write raps.” He paused. “I can’t believe I just admitted that.”

“Aw sweet! I’d love to hear them some time.” Dan smiled and lit up the whole block. They exited the stairwell and came to the sidewalk.

“Sure. You busy tonight?” Arin asked – surprised at how forward he was being, and amazed at how smoothly this was all going.

“Not at all. See you at 8?”

“Sure. Well, school calls. See you tonight.” Arin smiled wide.

“It’s a date, baby.” Dan responded, flashing a smile and walking away.

Arin was a puddle of mush on the sidewalk. Date? DATE? Was he just using vernacular or did he seriously mean it? He called Arin _baby._ And did he wink as he walked away? Oh, jeez, oh, man.

Arin was practically on the verge of crying when he decided to get his ass to school so he could doodle some more fuzzy-headed figures.

\---

By the time Arin had completed all his classes and had showered in preparation for the “date” it was already 6 o’clock. He made sure his hair didn’t look greasy and he brushed his teeth God knows how many times. He set out chips and salsa, and he had a bowl of candy – he wasn’t sure if Dan was a sweet or salty person. He put his 8-bit video game music record on and tried to relax for a while.

He dicked around on his phone and watched some YouTube videos and before he knew it, Dan was knocking on his door. He raced to open it but calmed down a little bit – he didn’t want to seem too eager – and he carefully opened the door with a welcoming, award-winning smile.

“Hey there, lovely. Come on in.”


	2. Laundry and Broken Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two-parter.  
> Prompt one: Person A: talk dirty to me. Person B: I'm not wearing any underwear because you never put the laundry in the dryer like I asked you to 100 fucking times.  
> Prompt two: Ridiculous Sentences: "So what if I broke my arm? I'm still doing it."
> 
> Prompts found on bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/tagged/fic+prompts

PART ONE

Dan was busy recording with his best friend, Brian. They were working on a new comedy album and he’d been busy in the studio every night for the past three weeks. 

Arin – Dan’s lovable, crazy, needy boyfriend – was stuck at the apartment alone and it was getting to him. Yeah, he had his small job at the local Starbucks, but more often than not Arin was home alone, working on a commission or browsing twitter. His life was boring without Dan.

Dan was mid-chorus when the electricity went out. LA had been having a lot of power outages recently and it was really starting to piss Danny off. At least all the vocals had been saved up to that point. He decided to text his boyfriend.

Dan – Hey big cat  
Arin – hey!! :>  
Dan – Talk dirty to me babygirl ;)  
Arin – I’m not wearing any _underwear_ …  
Dan – oh shit…  
Arin – BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T PUT THE LAUNDRY IN THE FUCKING DRYER LIKE I ASKED YOU TO

Dan rolled his eyes.

Dan – Sorry big cat, busy morning – been here since eight. Extra cuddles for you when I get home.  
Arin – fine. but I expect lots of kisses and perhaps some wendy’s :))  
Dan – You got it baby.

The power came on and all the tech was restarting. Dan texted a quick “goodbye, love you” to Arin and got back into the jams.

_**;; later ;;** _

Arin checked the clock – it was 9:03 pm which means Dan should be home soon, hopefully.

He actually was wearing underwear but Jesus was Dan lazy sometimes. Arin put the huge load of laundry in the dryer and it had just finished so he could put in his fav hoodie on and relax with some It’s Always Sunny till Dan got home.

 

Part TWO

 

“Arin, JESUS, are you okay? What’s wrong? Where are you?” Dan yelled, running to the back of the apartment, trying to find out where Arin was.

Finally, he found Arin in tears on the bathroom

“Dan…” Arin said between sobs, “I-I think I broke my arm!”

“What? Oh God, how? Let’s go to the hospital!” Dan exclaimed, helping Arin up.

“No, no, I’ll be fine, I’m fine.” Arin insisted.

“What – what the fuck Arin, you’re literally in tears and your face is blood red – you’re not okay, you need to go to the hospital!”

“No, no I’m fine. I just need to relax. It’s fine. I have some wrap and a sling; I’ll fix it myself.” Arin smiled, trying his best to stop crying. “I’m fine, Danny, I promise.”

“Okay, Big Cat. I love you.” Dan said, kissing his crazy ass boyfriend on the forehead, “Let’s get you fixed up.”

Arin told Danny where to get the wrap and sling while he sat on the closed toilet, wiping his face with the hand of his uninjured arm.  
Danny came back and gave Arin a neatly wrapped arm and his sling.

“Will you at least get it _checked_ tomorrow?”

“Fine.” Arin groaned.

_**;; next day ;;** _

“Yep – your arm is definitely broken. When did this happen exactly?” The doctor asked after examining Arin’s x-ray.

“Uh, yesterday but I kind of just put a wrap and sling on. It was late anyhow and I just, got lazy I guess.” Arin smiled sheepishly. Dan rolled his eyes and held Arin’s hand.

“Yeah, sometimes he’s not the best with getting things done right away.” Dan laughed.

The doctor looked a little upset at the fact that they were holding hands and it was really irritating Arin, but it looked like Dan hadn’t noticed.

Faking a laugh, the doctor said she’d prescribe some pain medication and that Arin would need a cast. She left the room to write a prescription, and Arin was going to bring up her look of disdain but she came back too fast. “Alright, this way to get your cast.”

It was sort of like an operating room and Arin started to get nervous. He hated hospitals so much. As Dan went to enter the room the doctor put her arm out – “Sorry, immediate family or his girlfriend only.”

Arin and Dan both looked mortified. Arin changed from mortified straight to angry.

“Excuse me?” Dan said, quietly yet angrily. He could see Arin fuming.

“Are you Mr. Hanson’s immediate family?”

“Jesus. I’m his _boyfriend_. We’re gay.”

Now the doctor looked mortified. “Oh. Sorry. Carry on then. The cast tech will be in soon.” She said shortly. She then turned her nose up and left.

“God. 2016 and homophobia is still rampant.” Dan sighed.

“I’M GONNA FIGHT HER. I’M GONNA KICK HER FACE IN. HOW FUCKING DARE SHE INSULT US LIKE THAT – INSULT _YOU_ LIKE THAT. FUCK I’M ANGRY.” Arin was full on yelling, and he hadn’t been like this in a while.

“Arin, your arm is broken. Just relax. I’ll report it or something I’m sure there’s a—“

“DAN, I DON’T CARE IF MY ARM IS BROKEN, I’M GONNA FIGHT HER.” Arin groaned.

“Baby, baby, baby, calm down big cat. It’s okay. What matters is that we’re still gay as hell and she’s gonna be a bigot forever. I love you, babygirl. Just relax and wait for them to put your cast on.” Dan said, hugging his boyfriend gently.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too, Danny.” He kissed Dan’s cheek, “And I always will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I really enjoyed writing these two. The site listed in the summary is actually where I get most of my prompts. Thanks for reading, of course :')
> 
> I'm seeing NSP soon and I'm really excited so I'm writing a lot of egobang stuff.


	3. Chubby Baking Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a song fic? I'm not sure if it falls under that.
> 
> Songs used:
> 
> Aquaman // Walk the Moon  
> Work from Home // Fifth Harmony (ft. Ty Dolla $ign)  
> The Sound // The 1975  
> Ref. to Road Trip and Take on Me // NSP
> 
> Note: fixed mistakes!

"I was walking past your house, you had your door open and I saw you dancing. Now whenever I hear that song, I think of you.”

::

Arin had a long day of baking ahead of him. The professional baker for the small café he worked in was sick, so all the associates - no matter how unimportant - had to help bake. Arin chose what he was best at: cookies. Anything beyond that was a house fire waiting to happen. So, easy-peasy cookies it is! He picked chocolate chip and macadamia nut and his coworker Ross was handling oatmeal raisin (bleh) and peanut butter. Luckily, Arin had access to a bunch of cookie sheets and all kinds of kitchen stuff because Suzy was kind enough to lend them to him. 

“Alright, I need some tunes or else I'm gonna go straight up crazy for the next however many hours.” He whispered to himself. 

Arin danced his way to his stereo, plugged in his iPhone, and turned on his pop radio. He knew a lot of the songs. First up, Aquaman by Walk The Moon. He danced his way back to the counter and got to setting up. 

_The real life love is under the mirror of the surface_  
_So cut my cord, I wanna know how deep we can take it._  
_See, the thing you been chasin’, honey,_  
_You’ll never find it wearin’ a life vest._  
_You gotta risk your neck,_  
_Know in your heart it will be worth it._

Arin danced about and mixed and whisked and sang. He was having a good day, all in all.

::

Dan was walking down his street, mixing words around in his brain for a new song; he had a million ideas but nothing was sticking. Halfway to his studio, he heard a catchy pop tune that jumbled his lyrics around, but sounded really nice. He kept walking only to find a house with the all the windows open and a sweet smell coming out of them. 

He caught the tune:

 _So here we go, head first, and no regrets, and no rules,_  
_We can stay as long as we want,_  
_Slow dancing in the darkness,_  
_And all I know is I wanna be with you from now on..._

He looked curiously to the window to see a tall, chubby guy dancing and singing his heart out. 

“Just keep holding on, holding on to me, under, under the top of, the surface of the sea. Just keep holding on, holding on to me-EEE!”

Dan couldn’t help but laugh. This guy so fucking cute! And had the voice of an angel, mind you.

The man froze, and Dan knew he was going to turn around and catch a strange man staring at him from the street. He bolted. 

Dan ~~walked~~ _ran_ to the studio and ended up there 10 minutes earlier than usual, with his new lyrics jumbled and his heart racing – and it wasn't from running.

::

Arin swore he heard someone laugh. He turned around but there was no one outside, not the street even. That's odd. He shrugged it off and got back to work.

His first batch was almost done but he had many more to go. The song changed – now it was Work From Home by Fifth Harmony – and no lie, he loved this song. Arin even had a mini dance routine of his own to go with it. It was really cute and a big shame he had no one to show it to. Well, he could show Suzy, but it's a little seductive and Suzy is his best friend and it'd be awkward, right? At least, that's what he tells himself. 

_I ain't worried ‘bout nothin’._  
_I ain't wearin’ na-nada._  
_I'm sittin’ pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta_  
_Put in them hours, I’mma make it harder._  
_I'm sending pic after picture, I’mma get you fired._

Arin came out of his trance and began singing:  
“I know you're always on the night shift,  
But I can't stand these nights alone.  
And I don't need no explanation  
‘Cause baby you're the boss at home!”

The timer dinged. His first batch was done! He grabbed them from the oven and they looked amazing. Presentation is key but if they don't taste good, what's the use? He really wanted to try one but he knew he'd destroy his tongue. Arin stared romantically at his cookies - they even LOOKED delicious!

Before he knew it, the song changed, to one he hadn't heard before.

 _Well I know when you're around,_  
_‘Cause I know the sound,_  
_I know the sound of your heart._

 _I can't believe I forgot your name._  
_Oh, baby, won't you come again?_  
_She said “I've got a problem with your shoes,_  
_And your tunes, but I might move in._  
_And I thought that you were straight,_  
_Now I'm wonderin’!”_

 _You're so conceited,_  
_I said I love you._  
_What does it matter if I lie to you?_  
_I don't regret it but I'm glad that we're through_  
_So don't you tell me that you just don't get it,_  
_‘Cause I know you do._

Arin let the song play in its entirety and frantically searched for the name. It was called “The Sound” and it was by The 1975. He saved it.

Before long the radio played an ad, and Arin zoned out.

 

::

Dan had been at the studio for fuck knows how long. Brian was _finally_ tired and they decided to call it a night. Danny checked his phone: 6:38 pm. All day he had been kind of out of it. His lyrics were either coming out wrong or not at all. All day he heard that song in his head. He finally googled it and saw that it was called Aquaman by Walk The Moon. Dan then made a mental note to download it. 

Time to take the trek home and hopefully not be seen by the cute guy dancing and baking. 

::

Arin had spaced out for awhile - probably not a good thing since he was using the damn oven - and realized the station changed. It was playing some band he didn't recognize, but it was super catchy. He looked at his phone. Apparently it was Road Trip by…he paused…Ninja Sex Party? What kind of band name was that? Either way it was catchy and he was enjoying it. He put a genius mix for the band on and carried on with his baking. Before long, a song he DID know came on – Take On Me by A-ha! – but it was being covered by the ninja whatever band. It sounded amazing! That guy has an angelic voice and a good range. Arin was enchanted to say the least.

::

As Dan came up the baking boy’s window he quickly realized something. His music was playing. Cute Baking Boy was listening to NSP’s cover of Take On Me.  
_Fuckfuckfuck, this is not a drill, a cute boy was listening (and dancing to) his music, oh jeez._ All Dan could think about was how unprepared for this he is. But in a random burst of confidence, he knocked on the low windowsill.

“Hey. You like that song?” He started.

Arin turned around, taken aback by the beautiful man standing at his window. “Y-yeah. I just found this band, and they're incredible! They do covers and comedy songs and this guy has the voice of a god.”

Dan could feel his blush starting. “Well, I happen to know them. The band, that is.”

“Wow, no shit! That’s awesome man!”

“Yeah, I’m really close with the vocalist. Really close.” Dan winked; he was just being a little shit now. 

“Really? Wow! I'm Arin by the way!” Arin. That's a nice name. He smiled and shook Dan’s hand.

“Well, I'm Dan. Although you might already know me as the vocalist you're listening to right now!” Dan smiled brightly. He's such a geek.

Arin laughed, “Yeah. Sure.” When Dan just stood there smiling, Arin tried again, “Okay match harmonies.” 

Dan sang the next line – “So needless to say, I'm odds and ends, but I'm me, I'm stumbling away, slowly learning life is okay.” He matched it perfectly, he'd been singing this song constantly for over a year now. 

Arin lit up. “Oh my god! Holy shit man! Dan, you're so damn talented! Honestly I just found out about Ninja Sex Party today but you're my new favorite band.”

“Oh jeez, thanks man! Yeah me and my best friend Brian started it almost ten years ago. In fact I'm on my way home from a writing and mixing session!” Dan smiled. Seeing someone so enthused about his work made him really, _really_ happy. “In fact, I hereby invite you to the next one. We're at the studio down the street. Tomorrow, 7 pm. Sound good?”

Arin was full on geeking, beaming with happiness. “Oh my god of course! Thank you so much oh jeez. Why me tho?”

“Because you're cute when you fan girl. It’s a date then. See ya tomorrow babe!”

And with that Dan left, and when he was farther down the street he was astounded at his confidence level. He just had a nice conversation with a cute boy AND he flirted with him AND he said ‘it's a date’. Wow. Wait, did he have a date??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I wrote this at 2 am (as I write all my stuff) and I read over it now (it's 5 pm) and I don't hate it, so that's pretty cool.  
> Thanks for reading, yo! <3  
> I recently saw NSP live and honestly it was fucking magical (as Dr. Sung had kept repeating), and I wanted to showcase Arin's love for Danny's voice.  
> Near the end, after Starbomb had performed, Arin was off to the side of the stage watching NSP finish their set and he was smiling so fucking big and my heart MELTED. I love them :')
> 
> Bother me on social media!  
> Twitter/tumblr/ig : floralgrumps


	4. Magical Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We have class together and once a week you wear that graphic tee that I don't understand and I really wanna ask you about it.
> 
> I really, really like this one aaaahhhh!!!!

AU: We have the same class and once a week you always wear this graphic tee I don't understand and I really want to ask you about it. 

:: 

Arin was getting ready for school. He had brushed his teeth and washed his face and combed his hair and everything but he was missing something big: clothes. Half of his clothes were dirty and the half that weren't dirty were too small. So he had to wear something he wore last week. His sweats were reusable but he needed a shirt… The least dirty one was his Japanese “I’m a magical girl” shirt, and even though he doesn't care, he always get stared at when he wears it. Oh well. 

He put his shirt on and grabbed his messenger bag, making the walk from his small dorm building to his first class, which was Sociology. He had a really cute classmate in sociology, so he always looked forward to it. Even if the teacher dragged on all the time, it was worth it to look at his classmate, who, now that he thinks about it, looks at him quite a lot too. Hmm. 

:: 

Dan walked quickly to class. He wanted today to be over with. He got a call from his sister and things were tense at home, which was making him tense all the way in California. Dana tried to keep him calm but Dan was just not having a good day. He woke up late, his roommate is a dick, his mom’s health is declining, he was failing sociology. Nothing was going his way lately. And Brian was becoming distant since Dan is at community college and Brian is at a big fancy university. Dan was just…in a hard spot right now. But on the bright side, he got to see that cute guy in soc! I mean, that's why he's failing but whatever. 

Before he realized it, Dan was in his seat and class had started. He started dissociating a lot recently and it was starting to scare him, but that was a problem for another day. Dan looked around and saw Cute Boy sitting in his seat staring straight ahead. And, of course, he was wearing that stupid pink shirt with Japanese words on it again. He'd been meaning to ask what that means. Instead, Dan stared off into space until class was dismissed. 

:: 

Arin was brought out of his trance by the sound of everyone leaving the classroom. He looked over to see a tall boy in his view. It was his cute classmate… 

“Hey, uh, you wear that shirt a lot and I just wanted to know what it said…?” The curly haired student said. He was smiling a slightly-crooked smile and Arin’s heart rate was through the roof. Forgetting how to speak, Arin just stared at him. 

After about ten seconds, Arin got his brain to work. “Oh, yeah, it says ‘I'm a magical girl’ in Japanese. My best friend got it for me when she went to Tokyo.” He smiled. “I'm Arin, by the way.” 

Dan smiled in return. “Well, Arin, I bet you are a magical girl. I'm Danny.” 

Arin’s heart rate, which had calmed down, was through the roof again. Danny. He's so cute, Arin could just die right here and be happy. 

He made a small laughing noise and continued to mentally urge his heartbeat to calm down. Did Danny even know how cute he was? 

“Well, I need to grab lunch, so see ya? Unless you wanna come with.” Dan’s smile was so fucking beautiful. It was crooked and big and warm and Arin felt like a mushy brownie. If he didn't know better he would say he was falling in love right now. 

"Uh. Sure. Where were you planning to go?” Arin said, standing up from his seat. His proximity to Dan was kind of exciting, since Dan wasn't moving away. They were inches apart and this didn't seem to bother either of them. 

Dan smiled again, although it seemed like he never stopped. “Is Panera okay?” He said, holding out his arm. 

Arin grabbed it and nodded – “I could go for some mac and cheese!” 

:: 

Dan insisted on paying for Arin's mac and cheese, which was crazy because he got the large one and a large drink. Arin went to make a fuss but before he knew it, Dan had paid with Apple Pay and they were awaiting their food. He made a mental note to return the favor when possible. 

Danny found a booth in a less populated side of the restaurant and they sat down. “So, Arin, tell me about you and your magical powers?” 

Arin turned red for absolutely no reason. “My magical power is that I make men fall in love with me with just one look.” He smiled, trying to look seductive at the same time. 

“Well I guess it worked.” Dan responded with a sultry smile. 

Arin melted. No one had ever looked at him like that, even as a joke. He realized that he was getting kind of hard, and shifted uncomfortably. Dan definitely noticed but Arin acted as though he hadn't. “It's what I do.” He scoffed, then went back to eating his pasta. 

When Arin looked up, Dan looked genuinely upset “Danny…it was a joke…” Arin said. He went to grab Dan’s hand and he pulled away. 

“So I guess I'm not special then.” Dan sat back, visibly angry. 

Arin almost started crying. “No, it was a joke, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry just please don't hate me. You're my first friend on campus.” 

Dan leaned over the table, whispering to Arin. “Gotcha.” 

He sat back and laughed his ass off, smiling that big smile, with his curly hair flopping everywhere. Arin wanted to be angry but Danny looked so fucking cute and he just couldn't be mad. Is this what falling in love felt like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I really love this one to be honest, one of my favorite things I've written.
> 
> Bother me on social media!!  
> ig/twitter/tumblr: floralgrumps


	5. Coffee at Six AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (THIS HAS SOME RLY SOFT PORN IN IT??? AND THE FUCK WORD A LOT SORRY)
> 
> Hi! It's been awhile. Anyway, this is a prompt I saw on tumblr, it was a list of post-breakup AUs. The prompt is "Listen, I know I can't just show up at your house at six am but I want coffee and only like it the way you make it." So here is this. I wrote it in like twenty minutes and I love and hate it. Here you goooo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at porn.

Dan rolled over. He looked to his empty bed and sighed. It had been three months since Arin and he broke up, but it still hurt every day. Dan sighed again, standing up and putting on his Rush t-shirt. It still smelled like Arin, and that made it his favorite.

They had no good reason to break up, honestly, it just felt like what they should do. They both felt like they were distancing from each other and maybe that was what they needed. But now it’s 5:30 in the morning, Danny just woke up, and Arin isn’t here to cuddle him. Dan started to tear up. This was his morning routine, it seemed.

He walked to the kitchen and instead of getting tea he decided on coffee. But, he didn’t have the flavor Arin always made…and that was the only kind he liked. Why does he do this to himself? Dan sighed, it seemed like the thousandth time in the 10 minutes he’d been awake. He missed Arin. So damn much. He’s spent 92 days without Arin and he can’t fucking do it anymore.

Dan pulled his leather jacket on, his favorite ripped jeans, and his shoes that Arin always laughed at.

He’s going to Arin’s.

——

After the short ten minute ride to Arin’s house, Danny froze at the front door. He looked at his phone - 5:58 am. Here goes nothing.

He knocked, four times, wanting to fold in on himself. Dan felt weak. But the door opened, and Arin was there, in the Madoka Magica shirt Dan had bought him, sleepy-eyed but smiling.

“Hey…” Arin yawned out.

“Hey, listen, I know it’s six in the morning but I really want coffee and no one makes it the way you do and that’s the only way I like it.” Danny spat out, fast but it seemed like it took forever.

Arin had completely woke up by the end of the sentence. “Yeah, man, come in,” he smiled.

Dan’s heart was through his chest. He hasn’t talked to Arin in three months, and he shows up at his door bright and fucking early and Arin just…lets him in? Dan smiled, his heart was honestly about to burst.

Arin put the coffee on to brew, and they sat together at the island in the kitchen where — Dan fondly remembers — they shared their first kiss. It was awkward and sloppy and they loved it and it threw them into the best relationship they both had ever had. And now it’s over, and they’re about to have coffee together in the same place their love began. 

Arin didn’t seem to remember, because he waved his hand in front of Dan, asking if he was okay. Dan shook himself out of the memory and said he was fine. Arin didn’t believe him.

“Danny.”

“Hmm?” Dan replied, looking away.

“Dan, look at me,” Arin began, “please.”

Dan obliged, trying not to look at sad as he felt. “What’s up?”

“Are you okay? Honestly? Because it’s very unlike you to show up at my house at six in the morning, especially for coffee. You like tea.”

“Yeah, but I was in the mood for coffee and I only like you…” Dan slipped, “yours. I only like yours. The way you make it.”

Arin smiled. He grabbed Danny’s hand, and held it tightly. “I only like you too.”

Dan just about died. Arin still had feelings for him? He must be dreaming, fuck. He’s dreaming, definitely.

Arin closed the foot of space between them by kissing Dan; soft, but meaningful, and sad.

Danny closed his eyes and kissed back full force. Fuck, did he miss this. He missed Arin. He missed the coffee that they won’t drink. He missed the kisses and hugs and the cuddles and whispers and holy fucking shit he just missed everything about Arin.

Arin started to pull back but Danny wouldn’t let him. He pulled Arin back in and kissed and kissed and kissed until both their mouths were sore and slightly swollen - but that was how they were.

“I fucking missed you, Arin, I fucking missed you.” Dan was on the verge of tears.

“Danny, fuck,” Arin got out between kisses, “you’re all I-“ kiss, “-think about, fu-“ kiss, “all I want is,” kiss, “to just h-“ kiss, “hold you again,” kiss, “and f-“ kiss, kiss, kiss, “fuck you,” kiss, “I want you. I want you.” 

Danny pulled Arin away from the island and took the familiar route to Arin’s bedroom. When they got inside, Dan shut the door and continued kissing Arin, all while undressing himself and Arin, and the dragged him to the bed.

Dan kissed down Arin’s body, telling him how beautiful he was, and how much he missed this.

He pulled down Arin’s boxers, slowly, and Arin let out a breathy “hurry up”. They both need this.

Dan took Arin’s length in hand and started softly on the tip, he wanted this to last. He needed this to last. He licked around, careful to take his time and still please his lover. Finally, he licked a long, flat stripe to the underside of Arin’s dick, making Arin arch, “Danny, fuck,” he breathed out.

Dan didn’t waste anymore time. He took all of Arin in his mouth, and moaned softly. He fucking missed this. Dan bobbed softly, using all the tricks he knew to make this the best blowjob Arin has ever fucking had and ever will have - he doesn’t know if this will happen again. Dan moved that out of his head. This was about Arin.

After who knows how long, Arin pulled at Dan’s hair, “I’m — fuck — Dan, fuck I’m close, Da—“ his words were cut off when he came and made the most massive, loud moan ever. Dan let the orgasm ride, still sucking and swallowing, he loved this. When it finally ended — which seemed like forever — Dan kissed Arin hard on the mouth. “Arin, I love you.”

“Danny, I love you too.” Arin replied, kissing him back. “Coffee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOUUUUUU aaaa. Sorry I've been away for awhile, life is a bit of a mess rn. Thaaaank you for reading, please please please leave feedback for this chapter, if any. <3
> 
> Love, Kev.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not continuing ISATAM if you liked that. I love you!! and thanks for reading!!
> 
> \---Let me know if you would like continuation of a certain chapter, I will try my best!!---


End file.
